12:30
by seokcream
Summary: meanie. bl. mingyu x wonwoo. kenot bikin summary. baca aja. kali aja minta sequel hehe


Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kim Mingyu menyesali semua perbuatan dosanya kepada Tuhan. Mingyu benar-benar menyesal. Jika saat itu ia masih sadar, Wonwoo tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti saat sekarang.

Kim Mingyu, bukan apa-apa tanpa Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Mau pergi lagi?" Wonwoo meletakan secangkir kopi diatas meja makan, "Iya, ada meeting penting saat ini hyung. Tidak apa-apa kan ditinggal lagi? Jam 8 aku pulang, janji"

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam, pasta?"

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengecup keningnya lembut, "Apapun sayang, aku berangkat dulu"

Lelaki berwajah emo itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah Mingyu pergi, ia duduk depan televisi dan memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa bulan lalu dikantor sang suami.

 ** _Beberapa bulan yang lalu._**

 _"Sandwich cheklist! Daging panggang cheklist! Kimbab cheklist! Oke lengkap semuanya kkk" semua makanan Mingyu sudah ditata dengan rapi didalam tempat makan kesayangannya, giliran Wonwoo mandi dan mengantarkan nya ke kantor Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo keluar rumah dengan sweater warna baby blue yang dengan lengan sweaternya yang menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya juga dengan celana jeans warna putih dan sneakernya. Wonwoo kiyowo._

 _"Ny. Kim?" itu Seolra, resepsionis di kantor Mingyu._

 _"Mingyu ada?"_

 _Seolra mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ramah, "Sajangnim ada dikantor nya Ny. Kim"_

 _Bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo menginjakan kaki di perusahaan suaminya, semuanya kenal dengan Wonwoo. Istri Kim Mingyu, CEO Daemin Corp._

 _"Terima kasih Seolra-ssi, by the wayㅡ_ _langgeng ya dengan Seokmin"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk malu, Seokmin itu pacar sekaligus teman dekat Mingyu. Kadang Wonwoo dan Seolra suka berkumpul bersamaㅡ_ _mengobrol di cafe. Maklum obrolan gadis. Eh lahㅡ_ _Wonwoo kan laki-laki. Maaf._

 _Tombol lift menunjukkan lantai 8. Wonwoo keluar dari lift dan melewati karyawan Mingyu yang membungkukkan badannyaㅡ_ _menghormati Wonwoo sebagai istri sajangnim mereka. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah ruangan Mingyu. Sebelumnya Wonwoo belum bilang ia mau ke kantor Mingyu, ini hanya kejutan._

 _Perlahan Wonwoo membuka pintu ruangan Mingyu._

 _Langkah lelaki itu lalu terhenti dengan apa yang dilihatnnya._

 _"M-mingyu"_

 _Mingyu dan sekretarisnya, Minghao. Sedang bercumbu dengan panas atas meja kantor Mingyu. Dengan tangan Mingyu yang masuk ke dalam kemeja Minghao, meraba segala suatu yang bisa diraihnya dan Minghao yang meremas rambut Mingyu pelan, melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Mingyu. Mingyu mencumbu leher Minghao hingga lelaki didepannya melenguh keras._

 _Kaki Wonwoo gemetar, hatinya terasa sakit bukan main melihatnya. Bukannya ia tidak tau Mingyu punya sekretaris baruㅡ_ _tapi baru kali ini Mingyu seperti ini. Kepercayaan yang ia bangun selama 3 tahun hancur karena adanya Minghao._

 _Pengkhianatan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo dimulai._

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, seminggu sekali Wonwoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk ke kantor Mingyuㅡ untuk mengetahui sampai kapan perilaku Mingyu akan berubah. Namun hasilnya nihil, Wonwoo masih saja kesana dan melihat suaminya mencumbu bahkan berhubungan badan dengan Minghao. Hati Wonwoo sudah hancur berkeping keping.

Kim Mingyu sudah membuat hati seorang malaikat terluka.

Malaikat akan pergi jika dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, tetapi Wonwoo bukan malaikatㅡ bahkan ia masih memilih untuk bertahan hingga sekarang.

Bertahan untuk apa?

Untuk kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Untuk keluarga di tempat yang jauh disana.

Untuk hatinya yang bahkan sudah sangat rapuh.

Dan untuk Kim Mingyu.

 **Ting tong!**

Suara bel rumah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sayang?"

Wonwoo masih diam menatap Mingyu dan melihat lehernya sekilas. Benar, ada _kissmark_ disana.

"Wonwoo?"

Diam. Wonwoo masih diam.

"Sayang? Bicaralah sesuatu"

Hembusan nafas Wonwoo terdengar putus asa, "Kenapa?"

"Ada meeting tadi sayang, lagi. Itu benar-benar penting"

"Kenapa Mingyu?"

"Meeting sayang"

"KENAPA?" Teriakan Wonwoo terdengar sangat kecewa, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Apa aku salah?"

Mingyu diam, "Apa maksudmu hyung?" Wonwoo terisak. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai menangis.

"Hyung, ada apa? Jangan menangis kumohon" sang suami memeluk istrinya, namun Wonwoo mendorongnya.

"Aku bertahan untukmu"

"..."

"Aku melakukan apapun untukmu"

"..."

"Aku memberikan apapun yang kau mau"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Mingyu, sangat mencintaimu melebihi kisah dalam dongeng. Ingat dulu kau selalu bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang berlangsung sangat indah? Akuㅡ aku selalu mengharapkan itu terjadi pada kita. Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya sampai bulan dan matahari tak muncul lagi. Ingat Mingyu?" Isakan Wonwoo sedikit mereda.

"3 tahun lalu, jam 12:30 kau menelponku, kau melamarkuㅡ aku sangat bahagia. Kisah kita akan terwujud dengan isi yang berakhir dengan _happy ending_ "

"Pernah suatu saat kau bercerita tentang sepasang suami istri yang bertengkar hebat karena sang suami yang mengkhianati istrinya. Lalu istrinya memilih mengalah dan pergi dari sang suami"

Mingyu mencerna semua kata Wonwoo, jadi Wonwoo tau hubungannya dengan Minghao?

"Akuㅡ akan membuat kisah itu terjadi sekarang"

"Wonwooㅡ"

"Pergilah dengan Minghao"

"Tidak Wonwoo jangan pergi"

"Aku sudah muak Mingyu! Jalang itu merebutmu dariku!"

"Minghao bukan jalang Wonwoo!"

 **Plak**

Tangan Mingyu refleks menampar Wonwoo dengan kuatㅡ secara tidak langsung Mingyu lebih membela Minghao. Wonwoo tersenyum miris dan memegang pipinya yang merah.

"Aku sudah tau pilihanmu, aku akan mundur Mingyu. Aku akan kembali Minggu depan, kau pastikan kau ada dirumah untuk menandatangani berkas peceraian kita"

Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sesal.

Sebelum Wonwoo pergi dari rumah mereka, "Aku sudah siapkan pastamu Mingyu. Kau bisa makan, ahㅡ hangatkan dulu supaya lebih enak. Aku pamit"

Pintu rumah mereka sudah tertutup. Mingyu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Saat seperti ini Wonwoo masih saja mengingatkannya untuk makanㅡ Mingyu memohon ampun pada Tuhannya. Ia mau Wonwoo kembali. Mingyu benar-benar shock dengan keadaannya sekarang, sampai Wonwoo tidak ia kejar.

Wonwoo selalu memberikan apapun yang ia mau.

Wonwoo selalu mengingatkan nya untuk makan.

Wonwoo selalu memeluknya.

Wonwoo selalu ada untuknya.

Wonwoo segalanya.

Tepat jam 12:30.

Wonwoo meninggalkannya sendiri.

Mingyu akan menghukum dirinya setelah ini.

Kim Mingyu, bukan apa-apa tanpa Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

Apa ini? Ficlet coi ): gabisa bikin sedih gitu ih ga kerasa yaaa? ):

Huhu mianeee ):

Well aku bakal bikin lagi kalo ini respon nya bagus.

Thanks ya yang udah review sebelumnnya sayang utututu makasihh

 **MeanieMouse,** **carrotforsvt,** **ai selai strawberry,** **MeliaWon, lulu-shi, Re-Panda68, 17MissCarat, aylopyu, jeonghaneko, whiteplumm, DevilPrince, dan guestQ** aw aw lafyuuuu.

Seeyaa di next ficlet wakakak

Jakarta, 161122

 _ **Seokcream.**_


End file.
